


Attendant

by yeaka



Category: TOLKIEN J. R. R. - Works & Related Fandoms, The Lord of the Rings - All Media Types
Genre: M/M, Vignette
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-08
Updated: 2019-11-08
Packaged: 2021-01-25 07:44:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 582
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21352693
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yeaka/pseuds/yeaka
Summary: Boromir’s shown his quarters.
Relationships: Boromir (Son of Denethor II)/Lindir
Kudos: 28





	Attendant

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I don’t own The Lord of the Rings or any of its contents, and I’m not making any money off this.

He’s ushered through the open door into a set of wide, sprawling quarters, sporting a large bed, a grand oak desk, and even a balcony looking out over the gardens. The air is crisp and clear, even the scent pleasant. Boromir takes a few steps inside, gaze drifting across the carved wood furnishings, and his guide drifts forward to the bed. 

Lindir skims his long fingers along the plush blankets, eyes half lidded as he informs Boromir, “We have done our best to secure the softest sheets for you, my lord. If they are unsatisfactory in any way, please let me know.”

Boromir frowns. The elf smiles calmly at him, pretty face utterly peaceful, kept far cleaner and sweeter than the servants Boromir is used to. The silver circlet around Lindir’s pale forehead looks almost like a crown, and his deep blue robes are exquisitely embroidered. He fits in well with the gorgeous scenery of Rivendell: all the fine details and floral accents. Boromir wouldn’t think Lindir a servant at all, if not for the way Lord Elrond offer him up, and the way Lindir bows and so submissively offers introductions. He strolls over to the desk, fussily tucking the chair in, before he crosses to the next doorway. Boromir follows him to peer around the corner. 

Even the washrooms are beautiful. An enormous tub lies in the middle of the room, and Lindir tells him, “Water will be brought to you whenever you should wish it.” Lindir’s eyes flicker to Boromir, and he adds through a demure smiles, “If you would like someone to wash you, please tell me so, and I will do all I can to accommodate you.” Boromir doesn’t know how to answer that, so doesn’t. He’s been bathed by servants a thousand times, but this is the first occasion where the mere mention’s brought heat to his cheeks. He staunchly ignores it. The silence doesn’t seem to trouble Lindir, who moves back into the main bedroom.

He meanders into the middle of the floor and turns on his heel. His hands are folded neatly in his lap, posture perfect, his dark hair streaming down his shoulders in glossy, elegant waves, fairer than any maiden Boromir’s ever known. He’s a handsome creature, far more delicate and lovely than the men Boromir is used to, but in a way, more scintillating for it. Rivendell has proven a confusing juxtaposition of such things. Lindir smoothly recites, “If you would like help dressing in the morning, or perhaps wish for someone to brush your hair, this will also be provided to you. You need only ask.”

Boromir blinks. Lindir keeps up his soft smile, providing nothing more, perhaps waiting for dismissal. It takes Boromir a long moment of careful thought before he finally asks what’s on his mind: “Are you... _propositioning_ me?”

Lindir lifts one elegant brow. He doesn’t look offended, which is good, though he does look mildly surprised. When that dissipates, he answers in his melodic voice, “No. ...Would you wish me to?”

Boromir opens his mouth and is surprised to find he doesn’t know his answer. He pauses for a conspicuous amount of seconds, then mutters, “No.”

Lindir still doesn’t look offended. He bends gracefully into an artful bow, then rises again to murmur, “If that should change, please let me know.” Then he turns and makes his leave, closing the door quietly behind him.

Rivendell is a strange place. Thus far, Boromir might, perhaps, just like it.


End file.
